Life in the Hall
by highpokefan
Summary: When Latias tries to change Rayquaza, all hell breaks loose. Can alll of the legendaries hold on to their sanity? Rated M for future lemons. dracoshipping (orbshipping, maybe) godmodeshipping Blueseashipping (Latios x Lugia) Blueoblivionshipping (Latios x Yveltal). First story, Hope you like! Disclaimer I don't Own Pokemon (Much as I would like to)
1. How it all began

"Latias, what the hell are you thinking?!" Latios yelled. He was really mad now. "I mean, its not enough to have everyone else on this council, including Yveltal like you, you have to go after Rayquaza too?" Latias had just suggested to her brother that she try to befriend and change the sky Pokemon, but this was too much. "I don't even know if he'll want to talk to you, and you know it took Yveltal long enough.". " Look Latios, I know you don't want me too, but if I can get one week of missions with him, maybe I can change him." Latias protested. Ever since she pitched this idea to him, she had regretted it. If he even agrees to this, he'll try to stop me, and do everything he can to keep this from happening. Latias decided to go talk to Arceus, maybe she would understand.

"If you think you can do this, maybe you should take a shot at it." Arceus said. It wasn't like there was a better shot at turning Rayquaza into an agreeable Pokemon to work with. "Just make sure that nobody finds out that I'm trying this out, especially not my brother." Was Latias' answer. She couldn't believe that the god Pokemon had actually agreed, now all she had to do was wait for the next meeting, in...fifteen minutes. Not hard at all.

That meeting had been a disaster, but not from Latias' plan's point of view. When Arceus began assigning partners, and she got assigned to Rayquaza, you could actually see the scowl on Rayquaza's normally expresionless face, and the shout of denial from Latios didn't really let itself be missed. "Arceus, please! Reassign Latias, she isn't in her right mind!" were his words of choice when screaming across the Hall. "Now then brother, you really shouldn't try to restrict me." was Latias' answer to him. As all of this happened all anyone watched was Rayquaza's face. His scowl hadn't left it all this time since Arceus had handed out assignments. Suddenly, a hyper beam resounded off a gong in the roof of the Hall, and everyone turned to face Arceus. "Assignments shall not be reconsidered, and you all have something to do, am I right?" Suddenly, everyone agreed that they had business to attend to, and left. Everyone except Rayquaza, Latios and Latias. " oh sis, now you really messed up." was all Latios could get out through his clenched teeth. Rayquaza finally spoke up. "Hey, back off, Arceus said it, and you have no proof that Latias requested this match.", but he said it with such a hiss in his voice that Latios considered the fact that the legendary now hissing at him stopped Groudon and Kyogre, two legendaries who could smash him into pulp, from fighting every day. Time to pull a hasty retreat, he thought. He quickly vacated the room, and went to his assignment. Latias glides over to where Rayquaza stood scowling. " We're going to have so much fun!" she said and hugged him. Even with Latias' soft feathers, Rayquaza found the will power to say, "I highly doubt it."


	2. Behind the Scenes

"Why are Palkia and Dialga fighting again?" asked Latias. She was sitting there with Rayquaza waiting for the fight to be over. A small grunt was all she got as an answer. "At least this gives us time to plan out something fun for today!" Today was the second day in Latias' plan. So far, she hadn't gotten much done, but it was a slow process. Yesterday, she did her job and stayed for a little, but then, Rayquaza had floated off on her. Suddenly, a portal phased in next to Latias and Giratina stepped through. "Have any of you guys seen my girlfriend?". "Nice to see you too Gira, and if you mean Arceus, not since this morning." answered Latias, and Giratina stepped back into the distortion world and the portal phased out.

"At least we don't have to clean up, like yesterday." The Rayquaza sitting next to Latias today was just a slight bit different than yesterday. Today, Latias and Rayquaza were supposed to try to free some trapped Pokemon. Soon, the battle was over, and the pair left for the cave in which the Pokemon were trapped. When they got there, the rock blocking the entrance to the cave suddenly turned to face them. It wasn't a rock, it was a graveller. As soon as it saw the two legendaries flying towards it, it used rock throw and flung rocks as big as itself at the smallest of the two. Rayquaza saw the boulder, and saw that Latias didn't see it. He reacted without thinking and took a boulder to the shoulder for Latias, who yelped in surprise when Rayquaza suddenly crossed her path.

"Ray? What are you doing?" she asked still not seeing the graveller. "Do me a favor," he growled, "pay attention to the mission instead of me." The blush that rose to Latias' cheeks was the same color as her red feathers as she peered over Rayquaza and finally saw the graveller. Slowly she began to put two and two together. "Are you okay?" asked Latias who saw the bruise on Rayquaza even as the next rock flew towards them. "Just a little delayed, don't you think?" he hissed as he shove himself and Latias out of the way. Rayquaza charged a hyper beam and fired. The graveller ran as fast as as its stubby legs could carry it, and the trapped Pokemon ran free. A small bulbasaur walks up to the two legendaries and said, "these seeds will grow into beautiful rose bushes, but they will not grow here. Please take care of them." then it walked off to rejoin its friends.

Later that afternoon, Rayquaza sat in his room in the Hall of Legends. He thought back to the mission. He thought back to how he had jumped in the way of the incoming attack. What the hell was I thinking? Now she'll get this idea in her head, the idea that I'm a softie. She'll think...wait, will she think that i like her? Do I like her? As he lay quiet and pensive on his bed, Latias creaked the door open and said, "Ray, Arceus wants to see us. Like now." Rayquaza sat up and floated to the door. "Fine, lets not keep her waiting." Promptly, the throne room was empty minus Arceus, Latias, and Rayquaza. The peaceful quite was quickly ruptured by a yell from outside. "NO! Xerneas, if you think you could date Latias then you need to think again." Rayquaza reacted first. "Latias, quick, hide." was all he said, and Latias hid, just as Latios walked in. "Rayquaza." was all he said, but he said it with such malice that Latias, from her location under a pedestal, thought that her brother would melt something. Speaking of Latios, he floated up to Arceus. "Arceus, is my sister asking for..." Was all he could say before a powerful green tail smashed him from the sky. Rayquaza glared furiously at him. "If you're mad at me attack me, but leave your sister alone." That was the breaking point for Latios, who then proceeded to icebeam Rayquaza in the face. Suddenly, Latias heard everything breaking as an all out battle broke out. Even Arceus couldn't stop the two enraged Pokemon. Then, Latios flew into the pedestal that latias was hiding behind. She let out a squeak. "Latias, if you're behind this pillar I'll..." he was cut off there as Rayquaza smashed him through the pedestal and into the wall, knocking him out. "Latias, lets go." Rayquaza said it in such a way that Latias began to get something of a tickle in her stomach. She grabbed his hand, and they raced to Rayquaza's room. Rayquaza suddenly lay down on his bed and growled at the door. A frightened mew walked in. "Are you two doing anything?" was all he had time to ask before he had to run out the door in the wake of a charged hyperbeam. Latias walked to the door and saw that mew had dropped his camera. She ejected the tape and hid it for later. Suddenly Rayquaza growled but differently. Latias looked back, and rayquaza had been tending his wounds. He had a nasty gash over his eye, and in a few other places. "Oh jeez, was that my brother?" Latias asked. Rayquaza only grimaced. "Almost all of it. The rest was Arceus." He winced as he touched the gash above his eye. "You should go. If anyone finds you here, well, lets just say it won't end well for anyone." Latias promptly left the room. On her way out, she pick up the tape, noting that the camcorder was gone. When she returned to her room she plugged in the tape and watched, seeing that mew had recorded the entire battle, and saw that Rayquaza hadn't lied. Latios pounded Rayquaza until Rayquaza got in an iron tail and smashed him into the pedestal, and then through the pedestal. Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and Latios walked in. "Latios, how the hell did you even dream up attacking Rayquaza?!" asked Latias all furious. She instantly regretted that, seeing as she was forced to dodge an oblivion wing attack that came her way. She noticed Yveltal walking in. "Come on Latios, lets get you on the bed." latias just sat there, dumbstruck. "Thanks Yveltal." he responded. Suddenly, a blush rose to Latios' cheeks. Yveltal giggled and left. Latias just stared at her brother, who's blood stayed on his cheeks. "Do you like her?" was all she said. Latios just grunted and lay back on the bed. Latias quickly decided it was time to sleep, and bid Latios a good night.


	3. The other side of the story

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have Finals soon, so help me Arceus! Anyway, Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, when Latias woke up, she saw something never before seen. Yveltal was fast asleep next to Latios! Suddenly latias felt that her bed was too big for her, and went for an early morning flight. On her flight, she decided to fly over the Hoenn region, and saw Rayquaza fast asleep on the sky pillar. Her wings were getting tired, flew down and landed on the sky pillar next to Rayquaza, and lay down under his arm.

A sudden chill wind woke Rayquaza. He was used to the ice cold winds of the ozone layer, but this was different. He looked around, and saw Latias land on the sky sports pillar, and decided to feign sleep. He felt her crawl under his arm, and soon, her chest rose and fell in a constant rhythm. Rayquaza was about to fall asleep she suddenly, latias began to shake uncontrollably. "Latios, no! Stop! Don't hurt him! No!" suddenly, she sat up, breathing hard, like she'd just flown all the way around the world. "Oh, Rayquaza, did I wake you up?" she asked shyly, and blushed. Rayquaza said nothing, and just hugged her closer, and her feathers warmed his cold body. Suddenly, the pair heard something like that of a strangled Lugia, and the embrace broke, as the two rushed back to the Hall of Origins.

Yveltal had been bored, she didn't know what to do, so she decided to visit Latios, just to check up on him. As she walked closer to his room, and she heard some funny sounds coming from Latios' room. "No, Lugia, stop no, ..." suddenly, Yveltal opened the door, and saw... Latios and Lugia making out. " You little bitch!" was all Yveltal could say. She felt stunned as she sat there, watching Latios' eyes open wide in panic, and Lugia with this smirk on her face. "No, Yveltal, this isn't what it looks like..." Latios kept trying to say, but the only thing that kept coming from him was, "No, Yveltal! No, stop! No, this isn't my fault!" Pretty soon Lugia was having bouts of laughter, but they stopped quickly, as an oblivion wing hit her square across the chest, and she flew out of the room, through a wall from the sheer force of the impact. Suddenly, latios held a new respect for Yveltal, too bad he was now the only focus of her fury. As he watched, small little drops began to slide down her cheeks. Suddenly, Latios felt a searing pain across his wings, and a look of hatred plastered on Yveltal's face. That was the last thing latios remembered before he blacked out.


	4. The turning point! (or the start of it)

Sorry Short Chapter again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer! I dont own Pokemon! (Much as I would like to)

* * *

Latios was awoken by a panicked voice. "Latios, please, wake up!" the voice said. Latios sleepily wondered who it was. "Please let me sleep, I was just killed." Latios managed to open his eyes. What he saw definitely shocked him awake. His room was destroyed, obliterated. There was a huge Lugia-shaped hole in his wall, and there stood Latias in front of him as Rayquaza searched the room. "Sis, what are you doing here?" was all he could say. "Oh latios, you scared me!" gently, latias punched her brother's shoulder. "Latias, I think I know what happened." a voice said from behind her. "Ray, what did happen?" Rayquaza slowly looks down at the floor. "One of Latios' admirers walked in on something to do with Lugia, and got pissed. They started to take aim at Liatos, and they saw something about Lugia, and they shot her through the wall. Then, they finally got a good shot at Latios and hit their mark." Latios was frankly shocked at Rayquaza's accuracy. The one thing Rayquaza didn't say he knew was who the "admirer" was. He knew that it had been Yveltal, as an oblivion wing is pretty hard to miss. Latios just lay there. He didn't know what to say. Inside her head, Latias began to piece together what had happened. She remembered how Yveltal had treated her brother. Suddenly, it all pieced itself together. "Latios, what happened with Lugia that Yveltal got so pissed?" she asked. Latios got this blush on his cheeks. "Lugia forced me into a kiss, and Yveltal walked in on it." he said, all in one big rush. Just then, Lugia recovered from fainting, and walked back into the room. "What happened?" she asked. Quickly, Latios recounted the story, and Lugia looked on the verge of passing out again. Suddenly, Rayquaza felt something bowl him over. He was lying on his back, as latias lay on top of him. "Sorry, I was just trying to help Lugia," she said, sheepishly. Suddenly, as she was pushing herself up, her hand slipped, and she fell forward. Her lips hit Rayquaza's, and they both fell into a trance. Latias felt amazing. She was finally kissing her crush. Wait, crush? She thought to her self. Regardless, she never wanted to stop. For Rayquaza, it was different. The kiss began to do something to him. His heart began to beat faster, and for the first time ever, Rayquaza felt, happy. As for Latios and Lugia, they were so shocked, they both fainted on the spot. Unfortunately, that exact moment was the moment Mew decided to walk in with his camera rolling. Latias felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Suddenly, she was pushed off, and Rayquaza fired a hyper beam, shattering Mew's camera. Mew just stood there, slack-jawed, and promptly fainted. There, Rayquaza just stood, hugging Latias close to him. Then, he mumbled something incomprehensible and flew out of the room. Latias just stood there, dumbfounded, shocked, confused, ecstatic, and a bazillion other emotions she didn't recognize. Quickly, she left the room, and went to her own. She just lay on her bed, dumbfounded. She slowly reviewed the events in her head. Okay, I went to help Lugia, and crashed into Rayquaza. Then, I tried to push myself up and slipped. We kissed for Arceus knows how long, and then, he left. She decided to take a morning stroll about the Hall. As she walked past Arceus' room, she peeked in. There, on the bed, Arceus and Giratina were getting just a little frisky. Latias quickly hurried down the hall.


	5. Arceus' Lover

Sorry for the long waut and the short chapter, school is drinking up all of my time. Anyway, heres the next chapter. WARNING, THIS IS A LEMON!

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arceus

"Oh yes, don't stop." moaned Arceus, as Giratina slowly stroked her wet tunnel with his tentacles. Suddenly, Arceus screamed in pleasure as Giratina stuck his tentacle deep inside her. Giratina slowly began to move his tentacle in and out, extracting moans of pleasure from Arceus. Suddenly, Arceus pulled away. She pushed Giratina back, and said, "Now, its my turn." as she slowly lowered het head towards Giratina's member. She began by licking the tip, each time, extracting a moan from Giratina. Suddenly, she decided to put all of him inside her mouth. Giratina moaned even louder. Then, he said, "Anthro might better suit our situation." Arceus stopped. Then, the room was filled with a soft white glow as the two legendaries shifted into human forms. Giratina slowly lay down on top of Arceus. He gently lined himself up, and pushed into her, past her barrier. Giratina kissed Arceus to muffle her moans of pain, which were quickly replaced with moans of pleasure. Girarina began to thrust, and the pleasure multiplied tenfold. Quickly, the two came at the exact same time. Arceus quickly found out that she still had some in her, because as soon as Giratina began to rub her nub, she squealed in pleasure, and writhed beneath him. As soon as she cam a second time, Giratina pulled out, and they both returned to Pokemon form. Quickly, the two fell asleep.


	6. The truth about Feelings

Sorry for the long wait Finals! ARRRRgh

* * *

Latias hadn't heard any of this. She was in the kitchen, getting some cereal, when she peeked into the entertainment room, and saw Rayquaza fast asleep on the couch. She quickly walked over, and was about to wake him up, when she heard something interesting. Rayquaza was muttering in his sleep, "No, don't leave, no, not Latias, no, take me instead. No, no, no, no,... and I never got to tell her." All latias could do was stand there shocked. She silently creeped away, and finished the cereal. Suddenly, Rayquaza sat up, sweating. "Oh jeez, that..." was all he said when he saw Latias." Latias looked at the bowl in her paws. "Want some?" Rayquaza sighed and nodded. Latias got out another bowl.

"Chocó taste, or Nillariver?"

"Chocó taste please." rayquaza got up and moved over to the table. Slowly, he began to eat his cereal. "Latias, what are you doing awake?" he asked.

"What time is it?"

"Near midnight."

"That's why everyone's asleep!" latias got this epiphany moment, and the big grin on her face managed to pry a small smile to Rayquaza's lips. Latias then remembered why she needed the break. "Hey, Ray, about earlier..." latias began, just a tad awkwardly. Rayquaza's cheeks turned as red as Groudon's skin. "Uhhhh, yeah, sorry." was all he managed to say. Latias waved off his concern. "Its okay, I just wanted to see what you thought about it." she lied. In reality, her heart felt like it was slowly coming apart, tearing into one million and one tiny pieces. She knew that something was going on, but If he wouldn't admit it to himself, then she wasn't going to get it from him. "Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you..." Latias searched for the least embarrassing way to say it.

"Told me what?" Rayquaza was looking around impatiently, he was tired, and the nightmare wouldn't stop floating in the back of his mind.

"Well..."

"Spit it out already," he growled. He wasn't the most patient legendary around.

"I LOVE YOU!" latias looked around, hoping that no one had heard her, a blush rising to her cheeks. Rayquaza just sat there stunned. He had never even dreamed that she could feel that way about him. Him, the loner Pokemon, king of the skies. What he had expected less though, was this fuzzy feeling inside.

"Uhh yeah, about that..." he would've said more , but a pair of furry lips met his own. Rayquaza was slightly taken aback, he hadn't ever even thought that it was possible for him to be loved or, or, or, to love. Rayquaza suddenly realized what that fuzzy feeling was. He slowly managed to pull away.

"If you don't love me, I understand." latias began to shuffle away.

"No! Wait!" he yelled, not caring whether he woke others or not. Latias turned to look at him. "Uhhhh, yeeeeaaahhhhh, I kinda sorta, " he took a deep breath, "love you too." The last part came out so quietly latias had to lean in to hear it. Rayquaza blushed furiously, and coiled himself on the couch, with his head under his coils.

"You love me too?" Latias said, frozen in shock. She happily followed Rayquaza to the couch. "Come on out here you big snake." she whispered. Rayquaza peeked his head out from under his coils, still blushing. He opened his mouth to say something, but he got cut off before he could. Latias slowly leaned in. "Let me let you in on a secret," she whispered, "I will always love you." with that, she planted her lips on his, and after a few minutes fell asleep in his arms. From a dark corner, a small pink head peeked out from around the tv.

"Now I've got them." it whispered. It promptly departed, camcorder in on tiny paw.


End file.
